destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Witches
Witches are humans that are born with a piece of the All, which enables them to manifest magical powers. Like mortals, witches can be either good or evil, but only good witches serve as protectors of the innocent. The term, "witch" can be applied to both genders, as male are referred to as witches as well. History Origin of Witchcraft The origin of witchcraft dates back to the beginning of the Earth itself. It is unknown how or when magic and witches actually originated. Since then, witches have existed for untold centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. As mortals started to witness magic, they believed that all witches were worshipping the Devil and received their powers from demons. Contrary to popular belief, all witches are not the same, and not all are Evil. Instead, good witches use their powers to hunt and vanquish demons in order to protect the innocent and to make the world a safer place. Evil witches use their powers for Personal gain, to hurt or kill and also punish the guilty. Witch Trials In the 17th century in Salem Massachusetts, many men and women were persecuted, burned, and hanged for being alleged witches. The murders became known as the Salem Witch Trials. The people hunting the witches were known as witch hunters, and they believed that witches worshipped the Devil and were demons, even though a number of the accused were actually mortals. One of the victims of the burning was Melinda Warren, who was outed by her then lover and warlock, Matthew Tate. She was the founder of the Warren Line, and warned the world that her descendants would be powerful witches with amazing good powers. Another group of witches who were burned were the Phoenix Witches. They were caught and burned together, however, they rose from their ashes and came back with a vengeance. They were named the Phoenixes due to their ability to return to life from ash. Powers and Abilities All witches are born with the powers, although their active powers differ from person-to-person. The strength of a witches powers does depend on their bloodline and birthing order. First-born witches are often much more powerful then last-born witches, although this has been shown to not always be the case. A witches powers also depend on the users emotional and physical state. The active powers grow as the person does, and evolves with them. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to create and make potions that have magical effects. * Scrying: 'The ability to locate a person and sometimes object using a crystal and a map. * 'Mediumship: '''The ability to see, hear, and commune with the spirits of the dead. '''Other Powers * High Resistance: Upper-level witches and some lower-level ones have the ability to withstand otherwise lethal attacks. Known Witches Warren Line *Charlotte Warren *Melinda Warren *Prudence Warren-Wentworth *Brianna Bowen *Beatrice Warren *Laura *Grace *Astrid *Helena *Phoebe Bowen *Priscilla Baxter *Pearl Russell *Cassandra Wentworth *Pamela Bousquet *Agnes Bowen *Phillipa Bowen Halliwell Family *Penelope Halliwell (deceased) *Patricia Halliwell (deceased) *Prudence Halliwell (formerly) *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews (hybrid) *Wyatt Halliwell (hybrid) *Chris Halliwell (hybrid) *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora Mitchell (hybrid) *Pandora Mitchell (hybrid) *Prue Halliwell (hybrid) *Charlotte Halliwell (hybrid) *Cassandra Halliwell (hybrid) *Wyatt and Prue's Unborn Child (tribred) *Chris and Bianca's Unborn Child (unknown hybrid) *The Source's Unborn Heir (deceased) Other Witches * Becca Richardson * Bianca Wright-Halliwell * Lynn Wright * Davina * Demetria Parker (tribred) * Dennis Powell * Edith * Ella Marie Davies * Eva * Faith Cromwell * Frida and Felicity Cromwell * Iryna * Jo * Joe * Raina * Ruby LaFontaine * Siobhan Sub-Species Related Species * Whitelighter-Witches: The magical offspring of a Whitelighter and a witch. Due to their hybrid status, they have both Whitelighter and wiccan powers. For example, many have the hybrid form of Telekinesis known as Telekinetic Orbing. Despite the union between a Whitelighter and Witch being banned, there are a number of Whitelighter-Witches known to exist. * Cupid-Witches: The magical offspring of a Cupid and a Witch. Similar to Whitelighter-Witches, their hybrid status has created hybrid forms of powers, such as Telekinetic Beaming and Remote Beaming. There are only three known Cupid-Witches in existence, and they are the three daughters of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, Prue, Charlotte, and Cassandra. * Phoenix Witches: The Phoenixes are members of a powerful clan whom are marked with a birthmark in the shape of a Phoenix. During the Salem Witch Trials the Phoenixes were burned but rose from their ashes to seek their revenge. They are powerful assassin witches, who uses Grimoire's instead of a Book of Shadows. Wes 115.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell, a Whitelighter-Witch|link=Wyatt Halliwell Sophiabush-pruehalliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell, the first Cupid-Witch|link=Prue Halliwell Marisolnichols.jpg|Bianca Wright, a Phoenix Witch|link=Bianca Wright-Halliwell Notes and Trivia * Some parents of witches aren't magical, as the gene can skip them. * Being a witch can be genetic, as some members of a family have magic, while others of the same family don't. Also, non-magical families can only become magical when a witch marries into the family. * A witch can unbecome a witch if he or she strips their powers or transforms into another magical being such as a Vampire. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Species Category:Witches